A New Beginning
by Red-Head-Cutie
Summary: Tony has a 7 month old baby girl, named Charlotte. He didn't know about! The mother died. How will everyone deal with it. What will Ziva say? Can Ziva help with Tony? What will Gibbs say? This is a good story.Please Read and review!:
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I like this story. I hope you do too. I don t own any of the characters. PLEASE don t review this if you re comments are mean. PLEZZ PLEZZ PLEZZ write if you like the story.

"Tony it will be okay. You can and HAVE to do this." say Ziva.  
"Ziva, that might be the most hard and comforting thing I have heard though all of this." says thankful Tony. "Well, everyone will be right behind you including me. You want me to stay. You know to make sure everything s goes okay," Ziva says.  
"No, I couldn't ask you to stay, we still have work tomorrow. No one will get any rest," Tony explains.  
"Nonsence Tony, I staying, and there's nothing you can do about it. I wake up way too early anyways, so I can check on Charlotte. Now I'll go check on the bottle and you go check on Charlotte, Okay?" Ziva says while walking away towards the kitchen. Tony graps her arm, looks deep into her eyes and says "okay."  
"Good" Ziva says."You're going to be a great dad, Tony."  
"I hope. I have no clue how to get though this, being a full time working dad with no mom to help." says Tony.  
" You are not doing this completely alone. I be here."  
" You're right." Tony says.  
Tony walks away to tend to his new baby daughter.

[Begins a flashback]

Tony opens the door rushing out of it. "Sorry guys I don't want to buy anything today, I'm in a huge hurry to get to work." he says.

"We need to have a talk with you. We're from Social Servicers." say the gentlemen. "Okay, but please make this fast." Tony tells.  
"Sir, do you know women by the name of Karen Warner?" one of the men say. "No. sorry, but what is this about?" Tony says confused.  
"She passed away 2 days ago by a car crash. Karen had a 7 month old little girl named Charlotte. We don't know how to tell you this, but she is your daughter. She has no relatives other than you. This must be a real shock right now." says the other guy.  
"Which one hired you to play this prank, was it Mcgee or Ziva." Tony laughed.  
"This isn't a joke, sir. Here is my badge and here is a picture of your daughter." the worker says.  
"Seriously how long does this gag last" Tony firmly says.  
"Then here is the mother's picture, do you recall her now?" says one.  
"No, but this is getting old" Tony says leaving the room.  
"Your child is in the car with other worker, Sir" the other one yells.

Tony shuts the door and sees a women playing with a baby. He goes to the car, opens the door and the women hands Tony a birth certificate. He looks down. He sees his name, the mother's name, and his new daughter's name..... [End of flashback]

He walks up the staircase and into his new daughter's room that all covered in pink with the help of the coworkers and their sweat. He looks at Charlotte noticing her red hair and green eyes from her mother and noticing that she only has his chin, but he was think that this was a positive thing to help describe her mother the best way he can to her.

[Start of another flashback]

He rushes to the office, not caring how late he was, not caring how much he would be yelled at for it, but caring how he is going to handle what he has just found out.

They both walk in the elevator and Gibbs shuts off the power in there.

"Tony, where have you been, there..." Gibbs yelled "Gibbs, can we going into your office, please?" Tony interrupting. He said this has nervous as can be and almost shaking.  
"What is so important other than work" says Gibbs.  
"Two days ago a women named Karen Warner died in a car crash."  
Well what s that got to do with you Tony!" Gibbs wondering.  
"She had a child and it's mine. I don't know what to do. She has no other relatives. Gibbs she's only 7 months old. I have no ideas anymore," Tony replying and rambling. He hits his hand on the wall.

"She isn't in the car, is she," Gibbs says.  
"No, Gibbs. I'm not an idiot. She's at my neighbor s house for the day." Tony says shocked." But.  
"Oh really, I'm surprised...You want my advice, right? So here it is. You will keep that child, YOUR child and you will make this work out. This is the right choice and the only choice. Here is a number, I want you to call. She is a friend of mine and any question at all, she will answer it. Just tell her you got it from me. Now, get out there and tell them the....news and then take Abby and get your child some food before she starves. She can't live on cereal and pizza. I better not see you again until Friday. Got it?" preached Gibbs.

"Yes, sir" Tony replies, " And um um thank you, Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't say anything and walks out, then disappears.....

[ end of flashback]

Ziva is standing in the doorway admiring Tony's new behavior.  
"You know you never told me her middle name." Ziva says handing the bottle to Tony.  
"What..." Tony says feeding his daughter.  
"Her middle name, what is it? says Ziva.  
" Its Elisabeth." Tony replies "Pretty name, Charlotte Elisabeth."Ziva Continues.  
"Not has unquie has yours, but I love it. " Tony jokes.  
Ziva head slaps Tony.  
"You didn't let me finish I was going to say that I love yours too."  
Ziva kisses the baby and walks out saying "Good Night Tony."  
"Good night Ziva."Tony says.

REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ziva wakes up in Tony's bedroom looking around at his own bedroom. The sheets were awful. He had almost a whole wall full of movies. He only had one lamp and one closet. Ziva notices Tony was looking in the closet. "Tony you're up before me and why are you in here?" studders Ziva.  
" Well, I got plenty of sleep, because of you caring to Charlotte the whole night. Thanks for that, I really needed some sleep. And sorry I forgot to get clothes before I slepted on the couch."says Tony.  
"I know you did! Tony you didn't have to do that you know, I would have been fine on the couch too." Ziva replies. "I would have slepted on the floor i was so tired, it wasn't that big of a deal, honestly. Oh and before I forget there is some eggs and bacon in the kitchen. I already feeded the baby so dont worry about anything." continues Tony.  
"okay...so let me get the straight, because you know my english is sometimes off.. you have everything under control,"says shocked Ziva.  
"I know, right? I'm just has shocked has any one." says Tony.

Once in kitchen after Ziva had eatin the actually edible food Tony prepare, the telephone rang.  
Ring Ring Ring...Ziva answers the phone and it was the babysitter saying she couldn't make it. "Are you sure..I mean ... he really needs a sitter..... okay okay.. Bye" says Ziva to the babysitter.  
Tony over heard the conversation.  
What's wrong? We have to leave in 15 minutes..." Tony says worried "Um uumm the babysitter canceled. Do you have backup babysitter?" replies Ziva.  
"No my neighbor is out of town and the other one hates kids," says Tony.  
" Well, I'll call Mcgee and Abby to see if the know any one and I think you should look in the phone journal." says a rushed Ziva.  
" Okay,but remind me to make fun of you for calling the phone book a phoen journal."Tony says jogging away.

[ phone conversation with Mcgee]

Mcgee, hello this is Ziva. Tony's babysitter dropped out at the last second do you knnow anyone. -Ziva I can check online to find a quick and nice babysitter, i know if you just give me 2 minutes, I can find one. What does Tony want in a babysitter, respect, smarts, nice, responsible....-Mcgee Stop- he's not going to want one we don't know, okay- Ziva Oh okay.. then.-Mcgee In the background you can hear Gibbs yelling at Mcgee as to whats he doing sitting around. McGee starts to explain.  
Noo Don't tell him... we will figuire something out...bye- Ziva Wait before you go, I want to know what you are doing at Tony's place this early?-Mcgee Bye I'll head slap you later-Ziva [pkone conversation with Abby]  
Abby, Hey this is Ziva.-Ziva I think I could have guess that.-Abby Tony needs a babysitter in 15 minutes. Do you know anyone she can stay?-Ziva Well, Is Tony okay with heer staying with Nuns?- Abby Oh That will be great, hold on one second,- Ziva (Tony, Tony, Can charlotte stay with Abby's Nuns?-Ziva Uh I guess so I'm desperate- Tony)  
He says thats fine. Which church is it?-Ziva The one 2 blocks past Tony's house. It's on the way to work.-Abby Great Thanks!-Ziva Wait, before you go, uh why are you at Tony's house?- Abbys Bye Abby and tell Mcgee to get a wife.-Ziva Its life not wife.-McGee I think you need both.-Ziva Ziva hangs up.

You do need to find someone, McGee.-Abby Abby!-McGee ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So do you have her blanket in the bag?- Tony yes..-Ziva Okay what about her bottles and diapers?-Tony Yes.. yes! We got everything. Tony, it's going to be fine.-Ziva Okay, I know I'm just alittle nervous about leaving her with people I don't know.-Tony You trust Abby, right?-Ziva Yes, of course-Tony Then she won't let you leave your child with just anyone.-Ziva I guess you're right.-Tony Good. Now we're here. Let me take her, because I don't want see you on the way out of there crying.-Ziva Haha very funny.-Tony

Tony looks at Ziva and seeing her caring his child and all the baby stuff. He felt that that was nice. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was very nice of you- Tony Well its my pleasure-Ziva But I'm sure you would reither be running or be early for work.-Tony It's alright. I think it's sweet for you to care to your daughter.-Tony Well, I do my best.-Tony says while laughing Some people probably would have done the thing you decided to do. You showed true strength.-Ziva The car stop in the NCIS parking lot.  
There was no other chioce for me, and it was my choice.-Tony Suddenly they look at each other and kissed.

Now that was nice-Ziva says while laughing and leaving the car.

McGee, where is Tony and Ziva?-Gibbs We're right here, we had a challege in the parking lot.-Tony Ziva gave him a look. Then smiled slightly.  
Tony get down to Abby's lab and check out what she has on the case. Ziva go to Ducky and to the same. Mcgee see what you can find out on the dead marine.-Gibbs

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

PRE: In this chapter you will start to get back more in this criminal part of their life, but still you won't see quite a lot of it. I hope you like it. If you leave a review I will give you a hint of what will happen to the story, but ONLY IF YOU REVIEW IT!  
I love you TV =)

So what do you got for me, Abby?-Tony Nothing, until you let me see Charlotte. I haven't seen her since we painted her room.-Abby I'm sorry, I have been very busy lately to have parties and people over.-Tony I know that, and I can help too, you know. I can give you advice, but I can't see her. Ziva isn't the only one of your friends That can do something.-Abby I know..., you can help, so can I ask you to babysit Saturday evening.-Tony It really won't be babysitting if you're there, but I'll take it-Abby Actually I won't be there. You can handle it right?-Tony Oh oh Yes I can. Where are you going Saturday anyways?-Abby Um...Nowhere important.-Tony I m not babysitting if you don't tell me where you're going!- Abby Okay but you have to keep it Top Secret, be like that James Bond Girl that dies for him-Tony Call me dead then-Abby Well, I wanna take Ziva out to dinner for helping me?-Tony Like a date?-Abby Wait! Don't answer that. I already know the answer!-Abby What do you got for me, Abby- Tony Well the fingerprint we found on the dead body, was his, not the killer's.-Abby So you had nothing to begin with.-Tony Yelp, but I'll let you know when I have something-Abby Okay. Come by the house at 6:30, so I can show you everything. I'll be leaving at 7-Tony With the date with Ziva-Abby Wait, should I sneak out the back when I see your car?-Tony No, that won't be necessary, but hopefully I can ask you that in the future.-Tony Abby just looks at him with some big eyes, has Tony started laughing.

In a dark street at 2:00 AM, a car pulls up and a guy gets out. He looks around, not paying attention to the couple hugging at the hotdog stand. He starts walking down the street slowly.  
Hey Ziva, since we are alone and no one is listening to our bugs, I thought I could ask you something.-Tony Okay well since you have me here, Why not?-Ziva I thought about all the niceness you have given me and I thought you I could take you out to dinner on Saturday.0-Tony So it s like a "thank you" dinner, yes?- Ziva If you wanna call it to say okay, okay.-Tony Okay. When and where?-Ziva I'll be you up at around 7 and it s a surprise.-Tony You know I don't like surprises Tony. -Ziva The guy stops at a mail box. He threw a package in. Tony and Ziva started walking holding hands "to stay in character."  
Of course, I know.-Tony But how would I know what to wear?-Ziva Something very nice and short-Tony Why short?-Ziva You look better in short tight material-Tony laughing.  
Tony opened the mailbox and right on top was the package. It says in bold letters NCIS. He picked it up .

The guy rushes to the end of the street. Ziva dashes to chase the killer. Ziva caught the guy down on the ground. Tony pulls up in the car. The guy is yelling something in French to all of the teammates.  
You ready yet or should I come back??-Tony Ziva yells back on the man in French. What did he say?- Tony Nothing really or important-Ziva Then why won't you tell me.-Tony For the same reason I already said. -Ziva Okay. -Tony ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mcgee I need your help.-Tony sounding worried.  
Okay what is it Tony.-McGee Charlotte won't stop crying. I'm in over my head, even the babysitter can't make her stop. If she Keeps this up, I swear I will go mental!-Tony You all ready are, Tony.-McGee Probe, when I get there you will have the biggest headache after I had head slap you.-Tony Yeah when?-Mcgee said in a laughing voice.

(Is that Tony, he better have a good reason as to why he is not at his DESK.-Gibbs Umm Boss he has a problem with Charlotte. She has been crying all day and last night. She didn't fall asleep once he said.-McGee Okay. Tell him we will be there in 25 minutes.-Gibbs said while walking out.)

I don't think you can help me now.-Tony. No goodbyes.

Gibbs and Mcgee arrive at Tony s place. You could hear Charlotte at the door, so Gibbs wasted no time going in. Tony was in the kitchen.  
Good, knockings old and it would take me like 15 second to get to the door. I'm filling up a bottle to see if that would work.-Tony I assume you already tried that like 5 times at least and now you are just using up milk.-Gibbs. He didn't wait for a answer. He just went upstair. He went into Charlotte's room. It was the first time he ever steped foot in Tony's kid's room. He had so many flashbacks,. but he knew he had to focus on the job at hand. He went to the crib that Charlotte was in and noticed that Charlotte looked nothing like Tony. He smiled.

So can you help me with her LOUD crying-Tony The smiled ended.  
Gibbs took the child out gave it to Tony. Then he turns the crib to face the wall and the headboard facing outward.  
But whats that...-Tony Gibbs didn't speak. He just took the baby again and set her in the crib. Charlotte stopped cry. Gibbs turned on her little music on, so she can go asleep. Now can we go investigate?-Gibbs I have so much to learn wise one.-Tony Tony kissed Charlotte and ran out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're all late. I had to do all the measuring and photographs. Is that coffee for me? -Ziva She took one of the four coffees in one of those holders, not caring if it wasn't hers.

They were in a reading park. There were 3 young marines dead. Each one was at a different tree. Each of them having the same book on the same page. Ziva was explaining this to Gibbs and the rest of the team.

Yes this killer is very mysterious. He whats us to know all about what he did, but nothing about who he is. This remind me of the killer in Italy who cost a little town maddness as he killer 10 people , but how he killed them..-Ducky Ducky, We aren't in Itlay and this is a new case. Can you tell me anything about it?-Gibbs Well, the time of death is around 2 AM, but I can't know anything else until I get them back to my lab.-Ducky Okay- Ziva, you and Tony go find out the names on them and let the families know. McGee, go help Abby with all this evidence.-Gibbs You got it boss.-McGee No problem. -Tony

Rock, paper, Sicciors 


End file.
